Emi Yusa
Emi Yusa, originally known as Emilia Justina on Enta Isla, is humanity's hero who ends up in Tokyo, Japan on Earth. She opposes the demon lord while making a living. Background Originally Emilia lived happily with her father, who was a normal farmer. She was afraid of the war between humans and demons, as it always resulted in the destruction of nearby villages as well. Her father, who didn't know any skills except wheat farming, was still a hero to her, with whom she felt safe. One day priests from the church arrived to take her away. Her father told her to go with them and that her supposedly deceased mother was actually an angel, making her a half human, half angel who was capable of wielding the Holy Sword, Better Half. After a while with the church she received news that her village was destroyed by the Demon Lord. Since then she started training hard hoping to defeat the Demon Lord and avenge her father's death. Story Personality Emi is a strong-willed and powerful hero capable of wielding the Holy Sword. She is generally very kind and tries to do the best for other people, but because of her long-founded dislike for the Demon King, she acts alternately mean and caring as she tries to determine her feelings regarding the two. Because of this, she comes off as tsundere character, and it is hinted that she may not completely dislike Maou. Appearance She has long red hair that goes past her hips, with two strands hanging in front. She has a braid on her right side, and an ahoge (cowlick) on top of her head. Her eyes, as a human, are green. Although she is shown to wear many different outfits throughout the series, she wore a full-body armor set in Ente Isla and an ordinary casual suit in Japan. In Ente Isla she has white hair. Character Relationships Sadao Maō/Satan Jacob Back in Enta Isla they were mortal enemies. On Earth they still are a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much. She may have also developed some feeling for Sadao after seeing him helping others including Emila herself. Shirō Ashiya/Alsiel Back in Enta Isla they were enemies. On Earth they still are a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much. Rika Suzuki Her friend and co-worker. Powers and Abilities Although most of her power isn't used yet it is known what powers she had while in Ente Isla, it is stated that she was very powerful, able to singlehandedly turn back the demon forces in the world. In the human world, she mentions that she still has a bit of her power left, albeit not much. Magic The magic power that she recently showed was: *'Heavenly Flames: '''It was shown that it engulfed her blade with fire with enough power to damage' Lucifer *'''Barrier Creation (unamed): She stated that this protects the target from harm *'Memory Manipulation' (unamed): By touching the latter's forehead she can erase the memories of a human *'Sleep Magic' (unamed): By touching the latter's forehead she can make someone fall asleep Swordsmanship Trained by the Priest's of Ente Isla she execls in Swordsmanship with her Sacred Sword in hand Endurance/Recovery Despite her frail human body she catched Chiho falling breaking her the bones in her legs but she was able to move and recover from injury Trivia *Her original name "Emilia" means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to Yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. Gallery Really.jpg|Emi Emi-design.jpg Emidesign.jpg Emi-facial1.jpg Emi-facial2.jpg|The Faces of Emi Tree.jpg Tree2.jpg Eh.jpg Ran.jpg Slash.jpg|Emi Slash Nani.jpg Emi Armor.png|Emi about to strike Satan Emi White.png |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female